Missing Chapter
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Between chapter 8 and 9 of Don't Save Me if you don't read it this is just pwp.


**Lea-Renee: **_All I'm saying is thank my straight guy friend for making this possible and would dedicate it to him if he liked this type of stuff.  
><em>**Rayne: **_Say how he helped you.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Well believe it or not, I'm quite innocent for my age and let's just say he's taught me a lot of terms for moves I didn't even know existed.  
><em>**Rayne: **_She should also thank ancient Greece for all its gay sex._

**Jehu's POV**

My love led me from that dingy little room to his bed chambers, I couldn't help but notice how the room had changed in the thousand years since my death though I guess that's what happens when you leave a place for so long, I was pretty sure Haou had killed the people who lived here, drained the.

I felt Haou's hot breath on my neck, stealing me from my thoughts. "It's been so long since I've tasted you," he whispered seductively making me shiver in pleasure.

I ignored the voice in my head, Johan was going to kill me if I went through with this but both he and Haou had to be kept in the dark about my real plan and so I had to fuck Haou senseless, it didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy it. I kissed Haou roughly, pulling his body in as close as possible causing friction between our members making him gasp, without waiting a second longer I plunged my tongue into his mouth, tasting and mapping out his mouth, it had been too long since I'd done yet still it wasn't enough.

His shirt was in the way so I tore it straight off his back revealing beautiful pale skin. Nipping and sucking I marked him as mine earning moans and gasps in reward. I took a nipple in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it causing it to go hard while I tweaked the other with my hand. I felt him pulling at my top," Desperate are we?" I growled, huskily.

"Please, please, I want you inside me," he moaned.

I shook my head. "Not yet my Prince, this is going to be just for you."

I moved down further to the budge caged by his pants. Torturously slow I began to unzip his pants with my teeth and I could tell by the grumbling he was getting impatient and the in one swift motion pulled off his pants and boxers, his member sprung up, I smiled looking up at his face he was already withering and I hadn't really done anything yet. I looked up at him. "My, aren't we hard." Just seeing him like this was causing the same reaction in my but he's get to know that later.

Circling it with my palm, I made him whimper and I was tempted to lose it all right there but I couldn't I had to make this last as long as possible. I began to stroke it casually up and down, rubbing my finger over the head every so often to pick up a few beads of moisture and every time I did I was rewarded by a moan. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore I needed to taste it, I let go causing Haou to thrust up into thin air, looking frustrated from the lost friction. Licking the tip I earn a gasp, it was almost like having sex with a virgin for a moment I felt bad but pushed it aside, I wasn't going to disappoint my Prince. Taking the plunge I wrapped my tongue around the shaft until it hit the back of my throat and then scraped my teeth lightly on his member on the way up.

Above me, Haou was tossing and turning, gripping at the sheets and moaning wildly. I started a so rhythm, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. I loved hearing him scream my name as I took him deeper and deeper, changing the angle so I could take more in.

Haou roughly pushed down on my head while trying not to at the same time, I could tell that he was dangerously close.

"Fuuuck, Jehu," he groaned.

Lifting my head I replaced my mouth with my hand. "Soon my love."

"I gonna come," he whispered. I placed my mouth back on his cock and picked up my tempo, bringing him over the edge swallowing his hot come as he emptied inside me.

I smiled. "Do you want me to stop now?"

He shook his head unable to speak.

"Do you want me to fuck you into the bed?" I asked, earning a nod in reply.

"Suck," I ordered, putting my fingers in his mouth. Once I was sure there was enough saliva on them I took them back and flipped him over spreading his cheeks.

Slowly I pushed my first finger into him, this was this body's first time and I didn't want my Haou in pain so I was going to prep him as much as I could yet even this case a little moan of discomfort to leave his mouth. I slid my finger in and out; brushing against his prostate once to make sure I knew where it was and put in another finger. This time I could tell he was in actual pain and nipped and sucked his neck trying to distract him while brushing his prostate so he'd feel more pleasure than pain. Pushing in another digit I stretched him as much as I could whilst distracting him as much as I could.

Haou turn his head to look at me. "No more fingers," he begged.

I nodded and he turned back, removing my fingers I spat of them and covered my painfully hard member with the makeshift lub. Hearing a muffled scream as I carefully pushed in the head of my member I pause waiting for him to give me the go ahead once he did I pushed in quickly, and stayed there until I felt that he'd adjusted enough.

"Are you ready?" I question, worriedly.

"Yes," he growled, "now move already."

I did as I was told and moved slowly in an out, feeling pleasure as his tight walls cause great friction around my member. I picked up my rhythm when he told me to, going in and out fast slamming into him. I got a moan when I hit his prostrate and aimed for there each time. Realising that my body too was a virgin I grabbed his now hard member and began to pump it in time with my thrusts doubling his pleasure.

Feeling a ball of pleasure build beep with in my stomach I heard his moan, "I'm gonna come."

Licking his ear I replied, "Wait a second I'll come with you."

After a few more thrusts I heard him come causing his walls to tighten around my member, the pleasure was becoming too great and I came with him. I pulled out of Haou and collapsed beside him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he mumbled falling asleep in my arms.

In the silence I could hear Johan whispering, 'Stop' in my mind but it was done now and I needed to do it if I was going to keep Haou's trust, I just wished I could let him know that. Ignoring him I fell asleep next to my beloved.

**I now feel dirty but still review, tell me what you think about my 1****st**** ever lemon.**


End file.
